Dusk
by cookiemonsteryum
Summary: Bella is changed before she knows about the Cullens being vampires, that is untill she moves in with them! crap summary please read :D Rated T coz sometimes you cant describe something without swearing LOL!
1. Changes

**Dusk**

**Chapter 1: Changes**

BELLA POV  
It has been a week since Edward saved me from Tylers van. I still dont know how.  
Charlie is'nt home for about a week, its Friday and he just left an hour ago, I got myself dinner and went for a short walkin the forrest. I honestly dont know what posessed me to do it.  
next thing i know something came at me with great speed, I really had no option of escape, whatever it was bit me on the wrist.  
And then all there was, was pain, a fire coursed through my veins. The pain was so great that I had to scream, but that gave no release to the unimaginable pain, so I gave up screaming.  
Who knows how long I was writhering with pain on the forrest floor as the fire raged through my veins, it could have been weeks or months or even years for all I knew.  
I was nearly completely consumed in fire, all that was left was my heart, as it reached its final destination I could hear my heart slowing and weakening, was this how I was to die?  
I knew it was the end of the pain, there was a tension like the suspence before the climax. When I reached the climax of this fire it seemed to flare, the pain becoming one hundred times worse, it was so over whelming that I let out a scream that would put a banshee to shame.  
After the scream, a feeling of finalisation came over me. It was nearly over, I was nearly dead.

I woke and got to my feet, wow that was fast. I looked around and could see clearly for about 200 feet, not only that but I could hear and smell EVERYTHING, odd.  
I spotted a small puddle and went to examine my reflection, surely being on fire would skrew up your face.  
But when I got to the puddle, preparing for the worst, the only difference was how unusually pale I was, and... HOLY FUCKING SHIT! MY EYES ARE RED!  
I ran for it, I dont know why but running felt like the right thing to do.  
While I ran I marvelled at the speed and the fact that wasnt falling on my face.  
After a minuite I came across three beautiful strangers, all with red eyes,  
As I approached them the first male greeted me.  
"Hello child, my name is Laurent and this is james-" he gestured to the seond male "and Victoria-" he waved his hand at the last of the treeo, the only female.  
"you and we are vampires"  
was this man crazy? was he suggesting that we are 'vampires'? This was obsered.  
"what?" sarcasm dripped from every letter.  
"It may be difficult to take in, but think about it for a minuite" I did as he said and he had a point, something bit me and I felt like I was roasting in hell for god only knows how long, I was now EXTREMELY fast, my -I shuddered at the thought- eyes are red, and there was a forein discomfort in the back of my throut. maby this man, Laurent, was right. He could see that I had decided he was correct.  
"You see we are vampires. Now let me explain the perks."  
Laurent told me about the speed, the strength, the enhanced sences, living forever, and 'bloodlust'.  
"you will need to feed regulary, on blood of course. But we shall wait till sundown to kill any humans."  
"What I dont want to kill people!" I was panic striken, was I to live an eternity of killing? Taking innocent lives to fuel my own vile existance?  
"AH one of those types are you?"  
"what types?"  
There are some who live off animal blood, honestly I have always been curious as to how they can deney human blood, but I have a certain respect for their patience and controle."  
That could work, I could live with these vampires.  
"where do they live?" He thought about this.  
"There is a coven in Alaska, The Denali. And one in Washington, I dont know what they call themselves but I can take you to them"  
"I think I might go to the coven in Washington" Laurent seemed thankfull that he did not have to take me all the way to Alaska.  
"It is decided then, tomorrow evening we shall take you to the Olympic coven, but now you must feed"  
With that I went out and found myself a bear. Blood wasnt half bad, I could get used to this. Once I returned I noticed my eyesare now orange-red and not nearly as evil looking.  
That night and all the next day, Laurent, Victoria and James taught me the ropes, and we discovered that I have an extra ability, I can manipulate plants (very cool!).  
Dusk fell.  
"Isabella-" I had insissed that Laurent should call me Bella, but he didnt listen. "we mut leave, come now I shall personally introduce you to your new coven."  
We ran through the forrest, all the while thoughts ran amuck throuhg my head-  
what if they dont accept me? what if I dont like them? what is my new life going to be like?  
Before long we stood before a beautiful victorian house, no, mansion. Laurent knocked softly on the door.  
"Hello?" A beautiful young vampire stepped out, she had lovely caramelle hair, a soft lovng face and dark yellow eyes.  
"Hello there I am Laurent and I have with me a young vampire I created a few days ago, who wishes to be a part of your particular diet" Her eyes lit up with those last words and a smile spread over her face.  
"Well by all means come in, my name is Esme by the way."  
"This is Isabella" Laurent introduced me to Esme.  
"Hi" I said meekly, Esme reminded me of my mother the way she gave me a warm loving smile.  
"Why thankyou Laurent for bringing Isabella to us, it is wonderfull to have a new addition to the family" Laurent noded.  
"Farewell to both of you and I hope to see you again in the future" And with that my creator left.  
"Well now Isabella, the rest of the family are out hunting, I was just about to join them,would you like to tag along?"  
"Sure" now that she mentions it I am a little thirsty"

**AN: First chapter what do you think? incase your wondering Bella has never heard of Esme before so she has no idea that Esme is one of the Cullens.**

**This is officially my longest chapter!!**


	2. Greetings

**Dusk**

**Chapter 2: Greetings**

We were out in the forrest in no time, I still marvelled at the great speeds I can now reach.  
"Now you go ahead and I will catch up to you when Im done"  
"ok" I ran towards a very tempting scent and spotted a mountain loin in a small clearing.  
Without hesitation I climbed the nearest tree, stood out on a branch and made the branch I was on reach out over the beast bellow. Once in position I dropped on the unsuspecting lion, it never knew what hit it. I drank the sweet liquid seeping from where I had bitten the lions shoulder.  
I heared a vampire growl from behind me but I paid it no attention.

EPOV  
I had a mountain lion in my sights and was about to strike, btu a young female vampire beat me to it, she dropped from the trees and took my food. I let out a ferral growl but she paid no attention.  
Then Esme's voice was the only thing stopping me from ripping her off my lion 'shes a new born vampire who is joining our family, just let her finnish her meal, go find something else.'  
"Fine I grumbled as I went to find something else to eat.  
All I found was a dear, that will have to do.  
I ran back to the house in a much better mood, I have a new sister I just hope Esme isnt trying to play matchmaker with me... again.  
I entered the lounge room and was greeted by Alice.  
"I soo told you so"  
"You 'soo told me what'?" I mocked her enthusiasm, she was blocking her thoughts I was just going to have to wait and see.  
Alice led me into the dining room where everyone was seated, I couldnt see her face because Emmet was in the way but the top of our new sisters head is just visible next to Esme. I took the only vacant seat and could clearly see her face. FUCK! is that Bella? my mouth was open and so is hers.  
"HA HA Eddie you got screwed!" Emmet always chose the wrong time to open his big mouth.  
"Shut up Emmet" I growled  
"you would hear me anyway" he mumbled. I looked back at Bella, she was confused. I stormed off to my room.  
I could hear the conversation downstairs.  
"What was that about?" Bella was still confused  
"Well, I can see the future and I saw you as one of us and Edward didnt like that so he was trying to prevent it happening, but that didnt work so now he's pissed"  
Alice explained everything like a six year old telling someone about her trip to the carnival.  
"oh..." Bella still seemed lost "well if you can see the future wouldnt you see how he would react to you seeing me being one of you?"  
"yes"  
"Well why didnt you just not tell him?"  
"um... do you know anything about some vampires having special abilitys?"  
"yes" She seemed well informed.  
"Well... Edward can read peoples minds, so keeping a secret in this house is very hard"  
"Oh!" she seemed startled, she doesnt know that I cant hear her thoughts. It was funny you could tell she was worrying about what I had heard. I couldnt help it I tryed to hold back laughter but I had n odoubt she heard me.  
Jaspers thoughts drifted up to me 'ha shes nervous as hell'  
"D-does anyone else in your family have... gifts?"  
"well as you know I can see the future, and Jasper can tast and manipulate emotions."  
"cool" I could see through everyones thoughts (except Bella's) that Alice was in a vision, when she snapped out of it she was excited  
"OH MY GOD, Bella do you have a gift too, what can you do?" Alice was more excited than the time she saw Guchi snake skin platform heels for $300. But that aside I was genuinely interested in what Bella can do. I looked through Alices mind, she would be paying the most attention. Bella's eyes flickered over to the dying flowers in a vase by the door, she concentrated on the wilted roses and they sprang back to life and started flowering again, I could smell their sweet purfume.  
Bella appeared pleased with what she had done.  
I was taked back everyone was amazed by Bella's gift.  
"Bells I have the best test for you last week Emmet knocked over a tree, can you bring that back to life?" Alice was practically bouncing off the walls.  
The family gathered outside and I watched from my window as the tree stood back up and came back to life. Wow.  
I fell off my lounge with a loud thud, every eye was on my window. Very smooth Edward, I scowlded myself.  
By now night had well and truely fallen.  
'Edward?' Esme's mental voice broke me from my thoughts 'Bella is staying in your room untill I can get one set up for her, if thats ok with you?' fine she can stay in my room I dont know what for seeing as she doesnt need to sleep anymore, I thought bitterly.  
"Sure Esme, Whatever" was my reply to Esme's request.  
"Bella dear you can stay in Edwards room for now"  
"What, oh no, I couldnt" how selfless she was.  
I came donstairs for the first time in two hours. Alice was shopping online for clothes for Bella, Esme and Rosalie were supervising, Carslile was in his office doing work as usual and jasper was outside with Emmet in a strangle hold, I decided to join them.  
"Hey look Jasper 'IT'S ALIVE-ish'" Emmet was thrying to destract Jasper and be funny a the same time, neither were working.  
"so, you gonna Join in?"  
"sure" soon enough me and Jasper had a full fight going and even the girls were watching, I had Jasper on the ground when he sudenly pushed me off and sent me flying into the back wall, Esme had it in for Jasper now. Bella jumped up but thought twice about what she was doing and sat back down. 'oooh Eddies girlfriend was worried'. Jasper is going to die, I launched at him and put my mouth to his neck.  
"Say that again princess" Emmet was in a fit on the ground laughing at Jasper. And everyone else were holding back sniggers.

Bella was in my room getting settled and I was playing my piano down stairs.  
'Edward could you check on Bella shes been awfully quiet' Esme is always worying about us, but she had a piont there wasnt been one sound from upstairs for a while. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, no answer.  
"Bella?" surely she could hear me. I let myself in and looked around the room everything was were it was before, it was as if no-one was here. I was getting frantic, what if she kills someone?, what if we cant find her?, what if I never get to look at her beautiful face again?  
These are the thoughts which were driving me insane, I needed to find her. I jumped out the window and followed her sweet scent into the forrest.


	3. Time To Think

_Sorry guys, I haven't updated since LAST YEAR, geeze I feel like I'm neglecting my duties as an author :O Anyway heres another chapter I'll get updating more often. :D_

**Dusk**

**Time to think**

**Bpov**

I was sitting at the Cullen's 'dinning' table, I had officially met most of my new family and we are waiting on the last member, I know who it is but couldn't bring myself to believe that _he _could possibly be a vampire. It just seemed too good to be true, I know that is a horrid thing to think that someone you care about is a vampire but it is just that, I care for him too much to have him forced out of my life because of my new vampirism, so in a sense this worked out quite well for me.  
Depending on whether or not he actually likes me.

Alice ran off into the next room.

"I soo told you so" her high pitched voice was teasing and serious at the same time

"You 'soo told me what'?" his voice sounds even better with vampire hearing

Alice led him into the 'dining' room where we were all seated; I couldn't see his face clearly because Emmet was in the way. He took the only vacant seat and could clearly see me. Edward's expression is priceless, his mouth is on the floor and his eyes look like they are about to fall out of their sockets.  
But despite his obviously shocked and chocked up expression he looked incredibly hot.

"HA HA Eddie you got screwed!" I have the feeling that I will like Emmet, his speak-before-think attitude is sure to amuse me in the future, but right now I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

"shut up Emmet" Edward practically yelled at Emmet. Why is he so pissed, is he always like this?

"You would hear me anyway" he mumbled. What is that supposed to mean?  
And with that Edward stormed off upstairs, I honestly don't EVER want to get on his bad side.

"What was that about?" I am really confused, but I have every right to be.

"Well, I can see the future and I saw you as one of us and Edward didn't like that so he was trying to prevent it happening, but that didn't work so now he's pissed" Alice seemed too happy and perky for the situation at hand.

"Oh..." I am seriously lost "well if you can see the future wouldn't you see how he would react to you seeing me being one of you?"

"Yes"

"Well why didn't you just not tell him?"

"Um... do you know anything about some vampires having special abilities?"

"Yes" I know about that, I had been experimenting with mine before I arrived.

"Well... Edward can read people's minds, so keeping a secret in this house is very hard"

"Oh!" To say that I am surprised would be an understatement, shit does that mean that he knows _everything _I have been thinking, I am soo embarrassed. If I could, I would be blushing like a tomato.

The sudden burst of velvety laughter didn't help with my self-consciousness.

"D-does anyone else in your family have... gifts?"

"Well as you know I can see the future, and Jasper can taste and manipulate emotions."

"Cool" that is all I can say.  
Alice's eyes glazed over and before I knew what was happening she was back with reality and bouncing off the walls

"OH MY GOD, Bella do you have a gift too, what can you do?" I was taken back at first but decided that I may as well show them, Edward can see through my mind anyway. My eyes landed on the dying flowers in a vase by the door, I concentrated on the wilted roses and they sprang back to life and started flowering again, I could smell their sweet perfume.

I was very pleased with myself, that was the First time I brought something back to life.

Everyone was looking at the now fully blooming flowers with awe, until Alice started getting excited again.

"Bells I have the best test for you last week Emmet knocked over a tree, can you bring that back to life?" I could easily describe Alice as a bouncy ball with rocket engines attached.

The family gathered outside and I mentally prepared myself to bring this massive tree back to life, to my amazement it actually worked. I heard a loud thud from one of the rooms upstairs, what was that?

By now night had well and truly fallen.

I was sitting on the lounge for lack of anything better to do.

"Sure Esme, Whatever" evidently Esme had asked Edward something mentally

"Bella dear you can stay in Edwards room for now" what, but if I stay there where will Edward go? It must have been his room for a while, who am I to take it from him.

"What, oh no, I couldn't" but Esme just gave me a look which said 'just do it for me' I gave in.

"Ok, I guess"

After that was sorted out Alice took me to her computer and started shopping for me online with Rose supervising. The boys are outside wrestling, much more entertaining than shopping.

"Hey look Jasper 'IT'S ALIVE-ish'" Emmet was most likely looking for something to distract Jasper. But the fact that Edward had come down from his solitude was what caught my attention.

"So, you gonna Join in?"

"Sure"

The fight had me on edge, I don't know why but I was anxious for Edward's safety. Seriously hope he didn't hear me think that.  
Edward had Jasper pinned to the ground when Jasper pushed him off and sent him flying into the back wall.  
I jumped up, I wanted to make sure that my Edward is unharmed, WOAH hold up since when is he mine? With this thought lingering in my brain I sat back down.

'Oooh Eddie's girlfriend was worried'. I half expected Emmett to have some stupid remark about my protective reaction but the fact that Jasper had said that was... Well it was surprising.

Edward almost flew onto Jasper's back and in a millisecond had him on the ground with his teeth to his neck, for a moment I thought Edward really was about to bite Jasper.

"Say that again princess" It's a pretty good thing vampires don't need to breath because if they did Emmett would be choking on laughter.

I have been here for just over three hours and already I feel at home, everyone accepts me, Alice has befriended me, Rosalie has yet to teach me about cars, Jasper ... well to be honest I haven't really had a chance to get to know him yet, Emmett is like the older brother I never had, Carlisle is easy to talk to and see's me as another daughter, and of course Esme is so loving that anyone would believe she is our actual mother. The only other family member is Edward, apart from the boy's wrestling match earlier all he has done is sit at his piano playing what is possibly the most mesmerizing song I have ever heard over and over, but every time he reaches the end he struggles as if he does not know the right keys to play in order to finish the song.

As I sit in Edwards room three things were running through my head, one I like the decoration and hope whoever did up this room will do mine, two for the first time ever I feel as if I am where I belong, and three that if Edward can hear my thoughts then I need to get out of the house so I can think about, well everything that's going on.

My mind is set, I am going to jump out the window and find somewhere deep in the forest where I can think freely. Wow jumping out of a window is harder than anticipated, maybe I should just jump into the previously resurrected tree. Decisions, decisions.

Once on the forest floor I ran like there was no tomorrow (which is technically true because tomorrow never comes it always becomes today) I ran until I felt like I was a safe enough distance away and found myself in a small clearing with a fallen log in the middle and just enough room to comfortably sit and, well, do just about anything.

I sat on my new log and then it hit me like a truck, I am a vampire now and can never see my family or friends again. No more Charlie. No more Renee. No more going down to La Push with my friends. If only I had gone with them on Saturday I wouldn't be here right now. If I had gone no one would think I am dead, no one would have to mourn. And if I had gone to First Beach on Saturday I would be human still and not some monster who screws up everyone she love's lives. I can imagine Renee coming down for my funeral completely void of the happiness that surrounds her, and Charlie would be lost, no doubt blaming himself for my 'death'.  
I broke down sobbing. I might as well be dead. I might as well be dead. I might as well be dead. Say it out loud for the world to hear because if there is a God up there he might just kill me properly and have it over with.

"I might as well be properly dead for all the damage I've done" I started to sob into someone's chest.

WHAT! Back up, who is the poor soul who's shirt I am using as a pillow?, why are they here?, and WHY do they have their arms around me?

I peeked up from the rich blue cotton shirt to see who it's wearer is, I shouldn't be surprised to find Edward's liquid gold eyes staring back at me. He most likely heard my feeble attempt at escape, if not out loud, then through my thoughts. I am an idiot. The only noise I could be bothered making was a groan which made Edward smirk, if it were possible his eyes lit up even more becoming what I swear to god is the colour of sunshine.

"Are you going to tell me why you are out here?" There was a hint of his previous humour in his voice. Wait wouldn't he know already, I thought Edward could read people's minds or was Alice just trying to scare the shit out of me because if she was she succeeded.

"Wouldn't you know?" He seemed to register what I was talking about.

"Alice" he muttered.

"Urgh, she was just screwing with me wasn't she" Edward's response was a chuckle.

"Um, no Alice wasn't 'screwing with you' she was right, I can read people's minds... Just not yours." I don't know if I felt relieved or unhappy, unhappy because I must be making my Edward so frustrated.  
Oh god where are all of these sudden feelings coming from, I have no claim over Edward, he is not mine. I am soo glad he couldn't hear that.

"Are you ready to go back, Esme will get worried if she finds us both missing"

"She doesn't know I left does she?" Am I really that pathetic that everyone knows when I leave the house?

"No, no one knows we are gone, except maybe Alice." With that our conversation ended and we left to return to the house.

Before I knew it we had arrived in the back yard. Edward made his way to the door while I stood once again in awe of the great big Cullen mansion. Edward's words knocked me out of my trance.

"Oh and by the way, I would much rather if you weren't 'properly dead' if you don't mind."


End file.
